Commercial aircraft typically include a cabin services system (CSS) that includes control of Call Lights, Reading Lights, and signage (e.g., FASTEN SEAT BELTS and NO SMOKING signs). Other cabin services can also be provided that enhance the passenger experience, including In-Flight Entertainment Systems (IFES), including music and video (e.g. flip-down or seatback screens), Internet connectivity, seat-to-seat communication and USB charging for personal electronic devices at each passenger seat.
The Passenger Services System (PSS) is the function that provides a passenger control of his or her reading light and call light. The Passenger Service Unit (PSU) located directly above a given seat group contains the lamps for Reading Lights and Call Lights. In narrow body aircraft, the control input for the PSS function is physically integrated with PSUs since the PSU is within arm's reach of passengers. On Twin Aisle aircraft, the control input for the PSS function is implemented in the IFES, whereas the light control for the PSU is implemented in the CSS. The IFES handles the control input on Twin Aisle aircraft due the fact that PSUs are not within arm's reach of passengers. Control input events received by the IFES are packaged by the IFES Head End and delivered to the CSS Head End for processing which light the CSS will actuate as a result. The mechanical, electrical, and other components that are involved in the CSS and IFES can be significant in size, weight, volume and complexity. The combination of conventional CSS and IFES systems to implement the PSS function results in significant hardware and cabling for the basic purpose of controlling lights.
A typical IFES consists of Passenger Control Units (PCU) at each seat to receive control input from passengers, Seat Electronic Boxes (SEB) in each Seat Group to route data, Seat Power Modules (SPM) in each Seat Group to convert 115 VAC to 28 VDC, a couple Area Distribution Boxes (ADB) in Each Zone to distribute content to the Seat Groups, Content Servers in the Electronics Bay to serve up entertainment, and a Head End in the Electronics Bay to manage the IFES and interface with the CSS. A typical CSS system consists of overhead Passenger Service Units (PSUs) that accommodate the respective Reading and Call Lights for a seat group, Overhead Electronics Units (OEU) to transform 115 VAC and route discrete signals to Reading and Call Lights in respective PSUs, Zone Management Units (ZMU) that route messages to the OEUs, and a CSS Head End to manage the CSS and interface with the IFES. Seat-to-seat communication traditionally involves data aggregating and power conditioning equipment at each seat. For example, a Seat Electronics Box is typically provided to process high speed Ethernet communication, and Seat Power Modules typically accompany these Seat Electronics Boxes to condition the power for a single Seat Group (i.e. for converting the typical aircraft 115 VAC power supply to DC at each seat).
One challenge associated with this typical configuration is the need for additional hardware for each seat group to service the Passenger Control Unit. Additionally, overhead electronics traditionally service multiple seats, using several discrete wiring segments to fan out to other panels. Running discrete wiring segments between panels tends to limit the features of panels to binary functions, and can involve additional wiring between the Overhead Electronics controller and each panel it serves. All of these issues tend to add weight, cost and complexity to the aircraft.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the above-referenced issues.